The present invention relates to the art of x-ray systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with x-ray systems having selectively removable, interchangeable x-ray cones and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention has broader application and may be advantageously employed in other environments.
Heretofore, typical x-ray systems that have provided for selectively removable, interchangeable x-ray cones also provided some sort of release mechanism, which, when activated, caused a particular cone that as received in the system to be released therefrom. Oftentimes, a button or latch projecting from an x-ray housing would be joined by a connecting member to a release mechanism located inside the system. Depression of the button or latch triggered the release mechanism, and the cone proceeded to fall from the system. If an operator or other person were not holding the cone, the cone would drop down and either injure a patient or damage the x-ray platform or cone. While injury to a patient is obviously a most undesirable result, broken x-ray platforms and bent cones are likewise undesirable because of the expense of replacement.
One of the problems with x-ray systems that have easily releasable cones is that, quite often, the operator leaves the room or turns away for a few moments while the portion of the patient to be examined is on the x-ray platform or table. Invariably, a curious patient may reach up toward the x-ray housing and depress the cone release button or latch. Not knowing that the cone must be held steady, the patient is injured as a result of the cone's having fallen from the system. Of course, a careless operator could also neglect to hold the cone upon activating the release mechanism, and will likewise cause the cone to fall upon and injure the patient.
Very little has been accomplished in attempting to provide safety features for the above-described x-ray system. One attempt, however, provided a protective piece or guard over the release button. Although the guard provided a temporary solution to the safety problem of inadvertently depressing the release button, it did not prevent the cone from falling once the button was depressed. Instead, the guard simply made the buttons more difficult to locate and depress.
In order to overcome the lack of safety features in x-ray systems having removable, interchangeable cones, it is desirable to develop a safety plate that is able to catch and retain a cone that is released from a system without injuring any patients or damaging the system. Further, it is desirable to develop a safety plate that would allow for the simple, fast manual removal of the cone.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved x-ray cone safety plate which overcomes the abovereferenced problems and others.